memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajor
Bajor was the inhabited eleventh planet of the Bajoran system. This system was located in the Bajor sector, a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. This was the largest planet in the system and had five moons, including Derna and Jeraddo. The planet was the homeworld of the Bajorans, a warp capable humanoid species. After decades of Cardassian rule, the planet regained its independence and became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets in 2369. Location In 2372, the location of Bajor was labeled on a tactical cartography map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. The planet was located near the Badlands and the Demilitarized Zone. ( , okudagram) In 2375, the location of Bajor was labeled on a tactical cartography map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. Bajor was located approximately five light years from Cardassia Prime, twenty-five light years from Starbase 375, and sixty light years from Ferenginar. ( , okudagram) History :See also: Bajoran history Early history of the ancient Bajoran city of B'hala]] Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajorans, one of the oldest civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant which began to flourish about half a million years ago and undertook its first interstellar flights around the 16th century. ( ; ) Cardassian occupation and recovery From about 2319 to 2369, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union. During this time, the Cardassians not only decimated the Bajoran population and destroyed large parts of its infrastructure, but also poisoned several areas of the planet in order to compromise the food supply after their withdrawal. Affected regions included the Dahkur and Rakantha Provinces as well as the Northwest peninsula. Following the occupation, the Provisional Government took steps to revitalize the planet's agricultural sector, such as using special grain processing centers and irrigating the Trilar Peninsula. In 2371, the Bajoran Agricultural Ministry developed soil reclamators that could detoxify the soil, but their number was limited, causing quarrels about their usage. ( ) The Federation also assisted in reclaiming the planet's full natural potential, e.g. in 2369, when the assisted in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct system. ( ) Later measures included conducting an agrobiology expedition to the Janitza Mountains in 2371 during which it was discovered that the ecosystem was much more diverse than the orbital scans had indicated. ( ) Signs of progress in healing Bajor's wounds included the opening of a new nature reserve in Hedrikspool Province in 2370 and the fruitful Katterpod season of 2373. ( ) Political structure During the occupation, the Cardassians installed a puppet regime called the Bajoran Occupational Government. Following their withdrawal from Bajor in 2369, a Provisional Government was established which consisted of Ministers who were organized in the Bajoran Council, the Board of Ministers, the Chamber of Ministers and the Council of Ministers. ( ) Some Bajoran organizations like the Kohn-Ma or the Alliance for Global Unity also criticised or even openly opposed the Provisional Government. ( ) The planet was also further divided into different Provinces. Additionally, nation-like factions, e.g., the Paqu and the Navot, continued to exist on Bajor after the occupation and maintained clearly defined borders between each other. ( et al.) Although Bajor maintained a secular government, religious leadership personified by the Kai as the head of the Vedek Assembly was also an important aspect of social cohesion on Bajor and, thus, also held great political influence. ( et al.) Provinces 's village amidst a Bajoran jungle]] * Dahkur Province * Eastern Province * Hedrikspool Province * Hill Province * Kendra Province * Lonar Province * Musilla Province * Rakantha Province * Tozhat Province Settlements * B'hala * Hathon * Ilvia * Jalanda City * Janir * Jo'Kala * Kran-Tobal * Lasuma * Relliketh * Tamulna * Tempasa Internment centers * Batal * Gallitep * Kran-Tobal prison * Singha refugee camp Points of interest * Bajoran Archaeological Institute * Bajoran Center for Science * Bajoran Institute of Science * Calash Monastery * Dakeen Monastery * Jalanda Forum * Temple of Iponu Environment Geological of a Bajoran landscape]] * Cliffs of Undalar * Dahkur Hills * Fire Caves * Janitza Mountains * Kendra Valley * Kola Mountain * Northwest peninsula * Perikian Peninsula * Ratosha Pass * Sahving Valley * Southern islands * Tanis Canyon * Trilar Peninsula Hydrological The oceans of Bajor have a greenish tint when seen from space. ( ) * Glyrhond River * Holana River * Yolja River ** Qui'al Dam Botanical *Alvas *Boton *Jumja tree *Katterpod *Kava *Lilac *Makara herb *Moba *Moreka *Salam grass *Spiny basil *Wheat Zoological *Barrowbug *Bat *Carnivorous rastipod *Hara cat *Palukoo (moon) *Shrimp *Sinoraptor *Snake (various) Parallel universes and alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Bajor defeated the Cardassian Empire. Following their success, the Bajorans became more aggressive towards the Federation. In 2370, they destroyed a subspace telescope, believing that it was being used to spy on them. ( ) In the mirror universe, Bajor was occupied by the Terran Empire before being liberated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Following the end of the occupation, Bajor petitioned the Alliance for membership, was accepted, and ultimately became an influential member world. The space station Terok Nor orbited Bajor. In 2370, the Intendant of Bajor was Kira Nerys. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background information "BAY-jor" was the pronunciation for this planet's name from the script pronunciation guide for "Emissary". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt In the pre-production stages of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the writers worked on the idea of a starbase on the surface of Bajor, before deciding to set the series aboard a space station. Robert Hewitt Wolfe, and later Bradley Thompson, made and continually updated a map of Bajor which featured the places mentioned in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Bajor may have a 26-hour day, according to various mentions throughout the series and at the startrek.com database for places. This was never fully confirmed in canon. Bajor was to have featured in a scene deleted from . (Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, Nos. 3/4, p. 101) For , a Bajoran village was depicted on Paramount Stage 18. A set for the Sirah's living quarters therein was in the same room as had been used as a meeting place for Commander Sisko and Kai Opaka on Bajor in . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 48) "We had ... wind, lighting, and it had a couple of major effects going on," David Livingston reflected. "They were really difficult working conditions .... The actors had to have big wind machines blowing in their faces, and it was very debilitating, but we got through it." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 51) Livingston also remembered, "We had a big set and ... we had wind and lightning effects that created a lot of noise." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 48) Ira Steven Behr liked how Bajor is depicted in "The Storyteller". "It ... shows that Bajor is indeed a very strange place," he remarked. "There are things happening in those little hamlets and villages that are certainly not your average Federation attitude towards life, religion and spirituality." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, Nos. 3/4, p. 102) An establishing shot of the Bajoran village in "The Storyteller" had previously been used in , portraying a Romulan prison camp on Carraya IV. Bajor was repeatedly embellished with a statue which was designed by Ricardo Delgado and appeared as part of the Monastery of the Kai in as well as in Kai Winn Adami's residence in series finale . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 69) In , a matte painting of Bajor was used to depict the planet and a set designed by Ron Wilkinson was used as a war room for the Bajoran Militia. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25/26, No. 6/1, p. 97) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 34, 42-43 & 46), Bajor was the seventh planet in the Bajoran system. The planet's government was named the "Third Republic of Bajor", and the planetary capitals of this planet were based in the cities of Dahkur and Sahving. 3.8 billion Bajorans lived on Bajor in 2378. The Bajorans have been warp capable since 2328, and their first interstellar flight was in 1571. Bajor was admitted into the Federation in 2374, but the process was not ratified. Bajor was listed as having five moons and, in the system map, the five moons are depicted in orbit about the planet. In a personnel file displayed for Ensign Ro Laren in , her place of birth was listed as "Bajora". This term was also used to refer to the Bajorans as a race in and some early episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. For the remastered , for Ro's personnel file, the name of the planet was changed from Bajora to Bajor. Apocrypha According to Star Trek Online, Bajor joined the Federation in 2393. During a temporary occupation of Deep Space 9 by rogue Dominion forces in 2409, the city of Hathon served as an organizational hub for the Federation and the Klingon Empire to retake the station. In 2410, Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Forces and the military of the new Romulan Republic united to rout out disguised members of Species 8472 who had infiltrated Hathon. Even when not playing through the relevant missions, players can use Hathon as a social hub. External links * * ca:Bajor cs:Bajor de:Bajor es:Bajor fr:Bajor ja:ベイジョー nl:Bajor pl:Bajor pt:Bajor ru:Бэйджор Category:Planets Bajor Category:Mirror universe